


Vestido de novia

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela





	Vestido de novia

Heimdall se hallaba de pie en las puertas del brillante palacio. Estaba realmente aburrido,esperando que su observatorio terminara de ser reconstruido, aunque para ello faltaba poco. A lo lejos vio llegar a Thor,era imposible no percatarse de su presencia,su andar tan poco elegante y su cuerpo musculoso. Vio junto a él llegar a otra persona,cuyo rostro estaba oculto detrás de un velo blanco,su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido blanco también,falda amplia y aparentemente muy lujosa.

Heimdall tenía el celo fruncido cuando Thor llego frente a él en compañía de aquella persona. Thor dió una sonrisa cálida al guardián,la cual no fue correspondida,como era costumbre,al rubio no le extraño.

-Príncipe Thor,lo felicito por su desempeño en Midgard.

-Gracias,querido Heimdall,¿Padre está disponible?

-Sabes que si. Lo que yo me pregunto es,¿Donde esta Loki?

-Frente a tu dorada mirada,amigo mío.

El rubio se acerco a la persona invitada y trato de levantar el velo,pero aquella persona,con manos finas y marcadas de venas,se aferraba al borde del velo evitando que se le fuera retirado. Thor gruño "Hermano" y Heimdall escucho un suspiro masculino derrotado detrás del velo y vio como las manos volvían a la falda del vestido. El rubio levanto entonces el velo.

Loki miraba el suelo,el rostro lastimado en distintas partes,grandes ojeras surcando la piel debajo de los ojos claros. Un leve sonrojo de indignación pintaba sus mejillas. Thor le tomo el mentón y lo obligo a levantar la cabeza. Loki clavo sus ojos verdes con enfado en los ojos dorados, buscando alguna señal de burla en la mirada del guardián.

-¿Acaso no se ve bien con este vestido? No quería tener el bozal y las esposas,así que acepto cualquier cosa a cambio de esa libertad. Un pequeño castigo por lo que ha hecho,fue demasiado permitirle llevar el velo.

Heimdall se había quedado sin aliento. Nunca hubiera negado que el príncipe menor era guapo, pero realmente no esperaba que incluso con aquellas heridas y el estrago en sus ojos se viera tan…hermoso. El sonrojo en sus mejillas solo destacaba sus ojos verdes,y el vestido pulcro y blanco contrastaba perfectamente con el cabello negro y las heridas. Pero nada le quitaba su belleza.

Thor miro al guardián,sin comprender porque de repente se había quedado sin habla,la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras contemplaba a su hermano.

-¿Heimdall-volteo hacia su hermano al no tener respuesta-? Loki deshaz cualquier hechizo que le hayas puesto a Heimdall.

-Jamas he podido hechizar a Heimdall,hermano-dijo Loki mirando a su hermano-.

-¿Heimdall-volvio a intentar y está vez lo sacudio levemente,sacándolo de su embelesamiento-? ¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente,mi príncipe-dijo el moreno desviando su vista brevemente hacia el rubio-.

-Te pregunte algo y no me contestaste,¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Oh sí,claro que lo había escuchado,pero no creía que a Thor le agradará demasiado el pensamiento que recorrió su cabeza al ver a Loki en aquel atuendo.

-Si,te escuché,-volvio a mirar a Loki-. Creo que se ve muy bien.

Loki comprendió sus palabras apenas las dijo,además de aquella mirada penetrante e intensa que no callaba nada,lo cual hizo que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo y bajará nuevamente la mirada. Thor por su parte no entendío el verdadero significado de las palabras,sino que penso que estaba siguiendo su broma,por lo cual solto una sonora carcajada,que solo hizo que pelinegro rodará los ojos ante lo inocente que su hermano era.

-Bueno,haré que lo lleven frente a padre,luego nos vemos Heimdall.

-Nos vemos, principes.

Thor tiró del brazo de Loki para guiarlo al interior del palacio,haciéndolo rozar a Heimdall en el proceso. Cuando el guardián volteo a ver a los principes,su mirada se encontró con la mirada esmeralda,lo cual solo logro que el rostro pálido del príncipe menor volviera a sonrojarse en su máxima expresión,al ser descubierto mientras miraba al moreno.

Heimdall suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad. No le vendría nada mal una jarra de hidromiel, para olvidar el extraño pensamiento que había cruzado su mente.


End file.
